Ni Magia Ni Dinero
by corizakat
Summary: Los magos se deciden de revelar su identidad a los muggles. Todos estan felices...Los magos hacen cosas con sus propias manos, los muggles desfrutan de la flojera... Y los que no tenemos ni magia ni dinero, ahi nos quedamos, donde siempre...


**NI MAGIA NI DINERO**

Una tarde en un olvidado castillo de Hogwarts, cuando los años han pasado, cuando Harry Potter ya se ha ido, cuando Voldemort ha sido derrocado, cuando el gran Colegio de Magia y Hechizeria ya no es famoso, ni inspiracion para libros millonarios, ni fuente de chismes para los diarios; un profesor abre las ventanas de su sala para ventilar un poco el ambiente. Las clases ya han terminados y los alumnos disfrutan de la infraestructura asoleada por los rayos tardios. Todo es como antes, ya no hay duelos de enemigos ni alumnos detenidos por haber cometido una imprudencia que salvara el mundo de los magos. La normalidad y cotineidad rigen por sobre las murallas del castillo. Son pesadas al igual que el calor reinante.

Mc Gonnagal, la nueva directora de Hogwarts ya hace varios años; saca su cabeza por la ventana para contemplar su imperio una vez mas, recordando asi la gloriosa epoca de Rowling y de Dumbledore y de Harry y de todas esas cosas que una vez leimos con avidez y alegria. Sabiendo que esta perdiendo el tiempo una vez mas, se vuelve hacia su escritorio y empieza a escribir una carta que no tiene ningun objetivo, por que ya los muggles saben hace mucho tiempo que el mundo magico existe, aunque piensan que solo son los delirios de una mujer separada y pobre. Al parecer Mc Gonnagal ha pensado que los conocimientos muggles son igual de interesantes que los magicos y no estaria de mas que los magos aprendieran un poco. Si se pudiera llegar a un acuerdo con esas criaturas belicas, quizas ellos tambien podrian beneficiarse de la magia sin abusar de ella. Para los muggles seria un shock tener todo facil a la distancia del movimiento de un palo y para los magos seria un shock tener que hacer TODO pero todo con sus propias manos. Y Mc Gonnagal lo sabe, pero esta aburrida y le da lo mismo lo que piense el Ministerio de Magia o la prensa o la opinion publica.

Termina de escribir la carta y la envia por lechuza a Tony Blair. El segundo paso sera quitarle el escudo invisible a Hogwarts. 3er paso, articulos electronicos funcionan en el colegio. Satisfecha Mc.Gonnagal abre una caja que le trajo Arthur Weasley y se pone a leer el manual de instrucciones para instalar un computador.

3 dias despues un timido cartero se acerca a un castillo que jamas habia visto, se pregunta si realmente vivira alguien en tal contruccion que mas se asemeja a una Iglesia gotica que a una residencia o centro de estudios.

Desde su oficina Mc Gonnagal escucha un gran alboroto. Rapidamente baja al patio y se encuentra con los alumnos y profesores apuntando con la varita al cartero dispuestos a echarle conjuros olvidadores.

-Noooooooooooo!¨Detenganse ! – grita Mc Gonnagal

Los profesores se dan vuelta y el cartero aterrorizado recoje las cartas que se le cayeron.

-Em... no se que clase de secta satanica sean ustedes, pero solo quiero decirles que mis intenciones son pacificas... ehhhh... solo soy un funcionario publico y les vengo a dejar una carta... emmm..si... Please don't kill me !

-Acompañeme señor funcionario publico- le dice Mc Gonnagal al cartero y se lo lleva a su oficina.

El cartero cada vez se siente mas confundido. Mc Gonnagal dice la palabra clave y se abre la entrada a su despacho.

-Interesante mecanismo- dice el cartero

-No es un mecanismo – replica Mc Gonnagal- es... Magia

-Magia ? pero... ja ja ja... pero si la magia no existe ... je je je... emmm... creo

-Si existe, somos magos y hemos decidido hacer contacto con vuestro mundo .

-Con todo respeto, pero usted esta loca.

-Con todo repeto, pero usted es un cerrado.

-A ver, a ver, disculpe, pero si usted es una bruja ... pues... je je ... haga algo magico.

Asi que Mc Gonnagal se transforma en gato.

-Que le parece ?

-dbshfabdhscfhsdvcv... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !¨ pero... usted, gato... habla... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

-Calmese ! – y Mc Gonnagal se vuelve a transformar en humano.

El cartero retrocede, busca con la mirada un lugar para arrancar.

-Mejor tranquilicese y ayudeme a instalar esta porqueria.

-Que le voy a decir a mis amigos, van a creer que me volvi loco

-No les diga nada, que vengan a verlos por si mismos.

Ahora si que Mc Gonnagal no se podia hechar para atras, ya habia dado el primer paso importante, ahora todo seria distinto, Mc Gonnagal seria condenada por traicion, pero no le importaria, a su parecer habia que juntar fuerzas, los humanos estaban destruyendo la tierra, y sin tierra ya no hay magos o humanos o cualquier cosa.

La carta que Blair respondio dice :

"_Ja ja ja ja! Usted esta loca ! A ver, si es tan bruja... por que no hace algo magico?_

_Atte._

_Tony Blair_

_1er. Ministro_"

Despues de despedir al cartero y darle unos cuantos… galeones, Mc Gonnagal se aparece de pronto en la oficina del 1er. Ministro. Este la mira con ojos de huevo.

-sfjsdbsdbfchdsfcs…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Y usted….. de donde…. Salio….. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! –grita Tony- SEGURIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD !

-Calmese !- grita Mc Gonnagal aburrida por la reaccion muggle- Soy Mc Gonnagal, la bruja, quisiera hablar sobre la carta.

En ese momento aprecen 3 guardias de seguridad dispuestos a encarcelarla.

-Petrificus Totalis !- grita Minerva y los guardias se quedan petrificados totalmente.

-Please don't kill me !... buaaaa – dice Tony Blair

-I'm not going to kill you... you fool ... argggggggg...-dice Minerva

Despues de una larga conversacion al fin Tony Blair dice...

-Bueno y por que no se lo dice al mundo por television...?

-eh?

-Ya sabe... la pequena cajita de colores...

-Aaaaaaaaah...bueno, como quiera...

En la conferencia de prensa de BBC...

-Estimados muggles o humanos sin poderes magicos... em... quisiera decirles que debemos aunar fuerzas para salvar la tierra de la destruccion total. Nosotros lo magos no nos podemos quedar indiferentes ante esa situacion. Asi que... bueno... aceptemonos y ayudemonos entre nosotros... ehh... al fin todos los humanos estaremos juntos... ah... y no olvidemos a las otras criaturas como los animales, los troles, los gigantes, los duendes, etc.

Un periodista levanta la mano.

-Emmm... señora, los temas que usted propone son importantes y vemos que sus intenciones son buenas... But...Are you really a witch ? I mean... ja ja ja ja...It's ridiculous...A ver, haga algo magico.

Los demas aturdidos periodistas tambien se animan.

-Si... que haga algo magico la bruja... !

-Arrrgggg... BIEN !- dice Mc Gonnagal y se tranforma en gato una vez mas, aparece un arcoiris y en cada mano de los periodistas aparece un pastelillo que da vueltas y vueltas...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Por toda respuesta los periodistas dan gritos y se hace el caos.

-AHHHHHHH! –grita Mc Gonnagal de nuevo como humana – CALMENSE !

Fin de la transmision 

Estas imagenes dan vuelta el mundo... a los minutos CNN las esta tranmitiendo y despues todas las cadenas nacionales e internacionales

Titulares como « La Bruja de Londres nos regala pastelillos » o « Londres, un destino Magico », « To save the world with magic ? », « Vieja loca o Hechizera poderosa ? », « Donde estaban los magos en 1914 ? », « La MAGIA existe ! ( ?) » se imprimen a toda velocidad...

En algun lugar secreto de Londres...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! MC GONNAGAL ! COMO PUDISTE ? – Grita Percy desde su oficina y se desgarra la camisa.

Esa mañana el ministerio de magia ha estado mas atareado que nunca en su existencia, recibe llamados desde las comunidades magicas de todo el mundo y piden explicaciones por estos hechos. Las criaturas estan muy inquietas y Hogwarts esta todo revolucionado recibiendo a un monton de turistas.

-Disculpe... Disculpe... –le dice una viejecilla a Snape- Porque esta usted usando ese vestido de mujer viuda?

-Arrrrrrrrrggg!- y Snape saca su varita con la clara intencion de hacer un Cruciatus...

-Disculpen les puedo sacar una foto?- dice alguien con una camara

-Eh?-dice Snape recibiendo el Flash...

Los turistas no dejan de hacer cosas tontas, entrevistan a los alumnos y los canales de television hacen documentales

Algunos de los profesores estan encantados con tanta publicidad y admiracion, pero Snape ya se ha encerrado en su despacho y no va a salir de ahi... mienras se mira en el espejo con su vestido de mujer viuda...

La magia se va revelando frente a los muggles y estos se maravillan. Tambien se sienten muy orgullosos explicandoles a los magos sus descubrimientos e inventos cientificos. Hay mucha infrmacion que deben intercambiarse... Todavia se ven entre ellos como extraños pero es solo cosa de tiempo...

Pero los muggles tienen muchas dudas... Porque los magos se encerraron en su mundo? Porque no los ayudaron cuando hubieron guerras ? Porque no se metieron en politica o en otra cosas ? Porque no solucionan el hambre mundial si pueden hacer aperecer pastelillos ? Porque solo ahora que la Tierra se ve en peligro aparecen ellos tan campantes ? Y los muggles se sienten traicionados por esta raza de humanos magicos, ellos pueden hacerlo todo pero son tan egoistas que no comparten sus conocimientos. La vida hubiera ido mucho muy mas facil si hubieran tiendo la magia de los magos... pero quizas nos hubieramos convertido en unos flojos que no hacen nada por si mismos y esperan que la magia solucione todos nuestros problemas. La magia seria nuestro Dios, nos da todo lo que queremos y hemos deseado, solo con el movimiento de un palo o un pensamiento. La magia es todo lo que hemos deseado, la facilidad total, no esforzarse, no sufrir...

Y nos preguntamos, es que acaso los magos son felices... quien sabe, pero los humanos no lo somos mucho... El dinero es nuestra condena, la avaricia y el egoismo.

Los 2 mundos se han juntado, las demas criaturas se han vuelto parte de nuestra vida, la magia ya no es un secreto es una realidad, pero sigue perteneciendo a los magos.

Algunos se deslumbran por todos lo lujos que pueden conseguir con la magia en el mundo muggle... algunos magos se deslumbran por el poder que pueden alcanzar por sobre los muggles... Algunos muggles poderosos aprenden la magia y se alian con magos. Los ricos y los magos son los que estan por sobre nosotros. Y nosotros, los que no tenemos ni magia ni dinero estamos abajo.

Emm... Salvar la Tierra ? Si, si, claro, claro... como podriamos disfrutar de nuestra magia y de nuestro dinero sin un Planeta donde estar...

------


End file.
